The invention relates to an adhesive for dentures with a paste-like carrier substance, to which are added hydrocolloids, and to a method for producing such an adhesive.
Known denture adhesives comprise petrolatum, paraffin oils, white oil and the like as carrier substances, to which carrier substance are added copolymers made of vinyl chloride, vinyl methylether, polyvinyl acetate and the like in order to increase the adhesive effect. As a result of the penetration of saliva these adhesives are rinsed off the denture over time and reach the stomach, so that after daily use over several years a health hazard arises. The addition of hydrocolloids which are to bind the saliva can delay such rinsing, but not prevent it.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing an adhesive of the kind mentioned above which even in the case of permanent use does not entail any health hazard. Moreover, a method for the rational production of said adhesive is to be provided.
This object is achieved by the invention in that the carrier substance comprises honey mixed with alcohol, and preferably containing beeswax. Edible hydrocolloids, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sodium alginate, guar seed flour or the like, are added to the carrier substance.